A feudal tale
by KierraLove23
Summary: Her father had sent letters out to the lords to notify them that he is having a competition for his daughters to find a powerful mate. The thing is its going to get a little complicated when naraku comes into the picture and he will do everything in his power to get what rightfully belongs to him and that's kagome. This is a Sess/Kagome fanfic!


This is my first story so please enjoy! This story takes place in feudal era.

* * *

Kagome: Full Inu Demon with the passion to kill. Long black hair with blue and purple highlights down to her knees, a face of an angel with a cute button nose with lips that will drive any man crazy, Eyes of the brightest blue, the hour glass body that any female would kill for, her voluptuous 38D breast down to her wide hips and an ass that's any man's dream. Best friends with Sango and a princess.

Sango: Full Neko Demon just as blood thirsty as kagome. Brown hair with pink highlights that's always up in a ponytail. Her body is just as gorgeous as kagome's, and eyes that are the deepest brown.(Pretty much the same as kagome) Best friends with Kagome and princess. She was adopted into kagome's family when she was little.

Sessoumaru: same as anima

Inuyasha: Same as anima

Miroku: Full Wolf Demon. Black hair that's tide at the base of the neck ( like in the anima) Purple eye's, muscle body that women faint over ( wears the same thing as koga)

Kikyo: Same as anima

Naraku: Same as anima

Koga: Same as anima

Ayame: Same as anima

Kagura: Same as anima

( If you would like to know the outfits that kagome and sango wear, these pictures are them. Kagome: . /user/Becky_midnight_Blossom/media/Sexy%20Anime%20People/normal_anime_girl_pic_ .html & Sango's is imgres?start=526&hl=en&sa=X&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=rubUd2Im4xz6qM:&imgrefurl= The_animals/butterfly/flowers_butterfly_blue_eyes_ribbons_kimono_soft_shading_anime_girls_tatekawa_mako_artist_black_hai_15781&docid=f5VgeWlL61Oc9M&imgurl= thumbnails/detail/20121122/flowers%252520butterfly%252520blue%252520eyes%252520ribbons%252520kimono%252520soft%252520shading%252520anime%252520girls%252520tatekawa%252520mako%252520artist%252520black%252520hai_ .com_ &w=800&h=450&ei=gtDxUNKZDY2u8QSOx4DABw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=929&vpy=140&dur=537&hovh=168&hovw=300&tx=186&ty=109&sig=108441092648068403408&page=18&tbnh=147&tbnw=263&ndsp=31&ved=1t:429,r:40,s:500,i:124 Also just so yall know this is their fighting outfit)

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice and beautiful day out. Clear blue skies and you could hear the birds chirping meaning that there was no fowl smells in the air or evil presence's that could be detected. The only thing that could be heard to disturb the peace was the sounds of clanking of swords off in the distance. Two Beautiful women were training for fun and their names were kagome and sango.

"Sango Surrender! You know you can't beat me" Said kagome as she vanished and reappeared behind sango and hit her on the back of the head with the hilt of her sward. Sango was thrown to the ground. She turned to kagome.

"Never!" said sango. She extended her claw like hand out and ran for kagome at lightning speed trying to decapitate her best friend's head. But with no such luck, Kagome was always a couple of steps ahead of her. Kagome reappeared over were they store all the weapons. She looks at sango and says "Sango you'r getting better! Before you know it you will be able to bring me down. Now I don't know about you but im starving" Sango nods her head and follows kagome out of the training area.

After they cleaned up and changed, they met up at the dinner room. Their father was already there at the head of the table so they just had a seat with sango on the left of him and kagome on the right. Lord Higurashi looked at both of his daughters thinking about how their too beautiful to be no mated yet. He then sighted and said "girls we have something to discuss" The girls just looked at him and nodded, waiting for the news that their father wanted to share with them. "You both are beyond that age to start looking for a mate now and I need someone to take over as lord or lady of the east if I was to pass" said lord Higurashi. Kagome and Sango both nodded, they knew that this topic was going to come up eventually but they didn't know when. "I have sent a letter out to all the lords telling them that you both are looking for possible mates. I only want the best for you both so I also decided that I am going to have them compete for mating rights." as their father was telling them this the servant's had already brought out the food. Raw meat of every animal you could think of was set down on the table. Kagome looked at her father "when will this take place?" Sango nodded and looked at lord higurashi too waiting for him to answer. "In a week's time the competing will start but the men should arrive by mid-day tomorrow" said lord higurashi. The girls just nodded knowing even if they were to fight it that it would only end up in them losing to him. They both had the same thought though, wondering if it had anything to do with the high council demanding the mating. (High council is a bunch of older demons who have nothing better to do then push laws and make their life's miserable) at that though both sango and kagome finished dinner and left to go to bed.

Off the west-

It was really chaotic in the West territory. Servant's running around trying to get the lords castle in order before the lord and his three sons; Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku left for the east. Lord InuTaisho remembered going through his mail the other day and noticed a letter with the seal of the east on it. He opened it and started reading it.

Dear Lord InuTaisho,

As you know I am reaching an age where eventually I will be forced to pass down the land and give title Lady of the East to one of my offspring. I have sent this letter to notify you and other lords that I have two beautiful daughters that I see fit and old enough to find a mate and settle down. I am having a competition in their honor to find them a mate. I know you have two sons who need to find a mate. If you would like your sons to earn the right to mate one or both of my daughters please come to the East Castle within the next day or two.

Signed Lord Higurashi

After reading the letter he sent word to three of his sons to come to his study. As Lord InuTaisho stood up and walked to his window all three of his sons walked in and bowed. Without looking at them he started talking "I have received a letter from the Lord Higurashi of the east. It seems he is holding a competition in his daughters honor to find them suitable mates. I know you, Inuyasha have a chosen already." "I would like to go!" said miroku "I have heard that his daughters are beyond compared to the normal demoness"said Sesshomaru as he looked at miroku. Inuyasha just looked at them like they were crazy. "Shit! I bet kikyo looks better than them. She is as beautiful as they come. Good luck with those ugly bitches" said Inuyasha as he stood up to leave. "I didn't tell you to leave Inuyash so have a seat. So I am to assume that you would like to go then?" said InuTaisho looking at Sesshomaru and miroku as Inuyasha was grumbling about wanting to go fuck kikyo. InuTaisho just gave him a death glare. "_I will have to teach him about manners" though InuTaisho_ "We would like to go, father" Said miroku as sesshomaru nodded. "Then be packed by sun down, we will leave at dawn. Inuyasha you will come also. You can also bring kikyo but if I hear one word about both of you being disrespectful I will personally throw you both into the pits of hell" said InuTaisho glaring at Inuyasha. "Whatever old man" said Inuyasha said as he walked out to find kikyo. InuTaisho just sighed and said "He will be the death of me. you both may leave now. I will send Lord Higurashi a letter to expect us and kikyo." Sesshomaru and miroku nodded and walked out.

**Present time**

Now here he is trying to get himself and his sons ready to go to the East. "Sir, the carriages are ready" said the guard. "Are my sons ready to depart?" Said Lord InuTaisho "Yes sir" said the guard "You are dismissed" said InuTaisho. _"Well I better head down and met my sons" _though InuTaisho. With that he walked down to the front and saw his sons waiting for him at the front. "Let's go" Said InuTaisho as his sons followed him in the carriages.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. I know it's not perfect. Thanks!


End file.
